Sins, Secrets, and Sabotage
by DemiGiveMeJemi
Summary: Jade used to go to OCD and was apart of The Pretty Committee until something happened to her that made her switch schools. No one at Hollywood Arts knows what happened to her or that Jade use to be preppy and rich. Will they find out what she's hiding?


_**The Clique doesn't come in the story until Chapter Two or Three. This story revolves around Jade's life at Hollywood Arts and her past in The Pretty Committee. **_

_**Also, some characters are from Lisi Harrison's Monster High book but I wrote them completely different in my fanfiction so it doesn't matter if you haven't read that story.**_

_**I will also have some original characters join the cast later on. (Melody Carver is a Monster High character).**_

_**ENJOY!  
><strong>_

**C H A P T E R O N E**

Jade walked in the doors of Hollywood Arts pushing down anyone or anything that got in her away. She obviously wasn't in a good mood. Just take a look at what she did in the parking lot. Enraged Jade "accidently" ran over Melody Carver's (aka the girl who always flirts with Beck in math class) leg.

"Some one's angry!" Tori sang playfully, followed by a giggle.

Jade rolled her eyes and replied, "Some one's annoying!"

"Glad to see you're in a good mood." Tori said sarcastically with a grin plastered across her face. Jade rolled her eyes again wanting to smack that grin right off her face.

"Hey sexy!" Beck said with a grin before kissing Jade passionately. She kissed him back roughly which only made him want to kiss her more. All of a sudden Jade's problems disappeared from her mind. Beck always made her feel better.

Now, Tori was rolling her eyes. Her jealousy always got the best of her when her crushes are being kissed by someone other than her. But, most girls are like that.

Tori might think her crush on Beck is a secret, but its kind of obvious when she follows him around like a lost puppy every time he's alone. One of her best talents is flirting.

_Ringgg! _"That's the bell! Are you all coming?" Tori asked trying to break up their kiss but they didn't move. They just kept making out in the middle of the hallway not caring who sees. Tori stormed off in anger. She wanted Beck all to herself but he was in love with her best frenemy_._

Jade smiled against Beck's lips and kissed him one last time before pulling away. "We should probably, um, get to class." Jade said trying to catch her breath.

Beck laughed. "You, Jade West, want to go to class? That's a first"

She playfully gasped. "Beck Oliver, are you suggesting we skip class? You naughty boy!" She giggled.

"Why yes I am!" He joked. "We could be naughty together. You're sexy when you're naughty" He smirked and kissed her.

"BECK! JADE! Why are you not in class?" The principal caught them being "naughty".

"Sir, we were rehearsing for a play…Mr. Sikowitz gave us permission." Beck was really good at lying.

"Oh really?" The principal raised an eyebrow. "How about we go ask Mr. Sikowitz.?"

Jade and Beck exchanged a glance as he started waling towards the classroom.

They followed behind, hoping Sikowitz would cut them a break.

"May I have a minute of your time?" Mr. Sikowitz answered him with a nod and walked in the hall way.

"These two claim they had permission from you to skip class and rehearse a kissing scene in a play." Beck didn't sound like such a good liar anymore.

Sikowitz sighed and replied, "No, I did not. They lied."

The principal signed Detention slips and handed to Beck and Jade.

"WAIT! Beck can't stay for detention today. He has to tutor freshman with me and Andre." Tori flashed her perfect, innocent smile. Tori always got her way, so of course he let Beck off the hook but not Jade.

"That's not fair!" Jade argued.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bad influence, Jade." Tori spat back. She purposely wanted to push Jade's buttons right in front of the principal. She thought Jade would say something to get her detention all week and then Tori could finally have some alone time with Jade. It sort of worked the way she planned except Jade didn'tsay anything to get her detention.

_POW! _Right in front of the principal, Jade punched Tori to the ground.

So, yes Tori got her alone time with Beck but she got a bloody nose with it.

And Jade's bad day turned horrible.

_**Sorry it's kind of short and suckish. I promise it WILL get better next chapter when The Clique characters join!**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review(:**_


End file.
